Shenanigans Episode 150
Recap ]] As the Shenanigans in Bergshire is empty today. Desmond is looking for a good story. After the party brings nothing of Desmond interest he sends them off on a quest to return the books of Aesop's Fables from an island south of Renkore. The party leave the bar and decide the stories that Hughes created in the 1480s are much better than Aesop's Fables. They set out for Hughes's house to get a copy of his scripts instead of the book Desmond wanted. They head into the woods and are hunted down by a human predator of some sort. The predator however has their position revealed by Irza-Thuul's Faerie Fire, is shot by Magic Missiles by Buck then hit by Umbrage. Irza-Thuul talks the Predator down, but the Predator then denotates an explosion in an act of suicide, but the party escape the blast. The party then rest for the night in Umbrages's large tent. Irza-Thuul heals up the wounds. Hughes's Tower The next day the party arrives at Hughes's tower. Umbrage goes to knock on the front door of the tower, but is covered in tar then feathers. Buck tries to open the front door, but slips over the slippery steps and down to the ground. The party try the back door, but Umbrage finds the door knob is hot. Buck tries to go though the dog door, but a giant tick spider attacks him. The party take down spider. Umbgrage uses his medical knowledge to patch up Buck's leg wound. Irza-Thuul comes up with a plan to pretend to be pizza delivery men in order to get inside. Irza-Thuul has his son in the nine-hells order a pizza for him. Buck pretends to be a pizza delivery man at the front door. After being paid some coins, a fireball drops on him. Buck runs away before the fireball goes off. The party go to the back door. They boost Buck up to a 2nd Story window above the back door. Then Irza-Thuul gets hit by a brick and is knocked unconscious. Umbrage stabilises Irza-Thuul, then goes inside to help Buck who is inside alone. Umbrage uses his vest as a glove to open the hot door knob. Buck finds himself in a room with a sticky floor. He is forced to remove his shoes, then tries to jump out of the sticky situation. He ends up falling on his back and is forced to abandon his shirt in order to escape. Umbrage goes up stairs and dodges a paint tin swinging down at him, but get hit in the back of the head by the tin swining back the other way. He makes it outside Bucks door, but ends up walking in some caltrops. Umbrage helps Buck across the caltrops. The both find a room lablled "Ho Ho Ho". Irza-Thuul is restored to 1 HP by his wife though a portal to hell. Irza-Thuul then uses healing spells to get himself up higher. Irza-Thuul spots a nearby tree house and climbs inside. Irza-Thuul waits with a trident, ready to stab anyone who comes in down the zip line. Umbrage opens the door with the "Ho Ho Ho" on it, revealing 5 vaguely European terrorists inside. Buck takes most of them out with a flaming sphere, while Umbrage supports with some command spells. Umbrage and Buck head upstairs, but end up stepping on nails on the stairs on the way. At the top of the stairs is Irza-Thuul. Escape The group find Hughes's Study. Umbrage looks up and sees an impaled dog on the ceiling of the study as well as a dead human on the ground. Irza-Thuul follows Umbrage into the room and turns off the torch, and transforms into a thing of some kind, and attacks Umbrage. Buck flees down the zipline, right into the real Irza-Thuul's trident. The real Irza-Thuul heals Buck back up. Umbrage also flees down the zipline. From the house comes a human cyborg, a sort of Robot Cop. He demands the party's surrender. When they don't surrender, the Robot Cop opens fire. The Robot Cop then goes down the zip-line, but Irza-Thuul's misses with his trident. The party flee from the Tree House, but Buck slips over some micro-machines on the ground. The Robot Cop goes to capture Buck, but Buck throws his Starleaf into the air, forcing the Robot Cop to go gather the evidence. The party flee back to Bergshire. The party get back to Shenanigans. Desmond asks if they got Aesop's Fables. Umbrage claims to have something better than Aesop's Fables, and tells the story of their adventure, but Desmond doesn't believe it. Irza-Thuul then tells the story of "Weird Science" instead, which Desmond enjoys. Experience 1105 exp each *Irza-Thuul levels up to level 3 **Max HP increased from 9 to 19 Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Hughes's Tower Category:Shenanigans Episodes